Crazy
by KittycatNinija24
Summary: Pony sees Johnny as a ghost in the bathroom and Pony is later found by Soda, Pony had cut wrists. Is Pony crazy and seeing things or is Johnny telling him something. Can Johnny’s ghost help Ponyboy or does Johnny want something form
1. The Ghost in the Bathroom

**Crazy**

**Notes: My first outsider's fanfic in while. I got the idea from watching Smaville last night. Anyway, it's based on my ****My Immortal**** song fic. PLZ R&R.**

**Summary: Pony sees Johnny as a ghost in the bathroom and Pony is later found by Soda, Pony had cut wrists. Is Pony crazy and seeing things or is Johnny telling him something. Can Johnny's ghost help Ponyboy or does Johnny want something form Ponyboy?**

**Declaimer: I don't own The outsiders**

**Chapter one: The Ghost in the Bathroom.**

**Pony's POV**

It was a stormy night out and I was in the shower that night. It was like every night that week, rainy and dull. I sighed and grabbed the bar of soap and started to rub it on my body. I washed all the soap off my body. That was when the power went out. " Damn it" I muttered. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around myself. Before I got out of the shower I thought I saw face, a white pale face. I thought I was seeing things.

" Hey Soda! Where are the candles?" I called out to him.

" Here I'll get one for you" Soda said and he soon came with a candle that was lit and handed it over to me.

" Thanks" I said and took the candle as he left the room. I placed it on the sink and rubbed off the fog on the mirror. That's when I saw him. I freaked. I wipped around . There was a ghost, it was Johnny's ghost.

" Help… Me..?" He cried sounding helpless.

"What?" I said before he came over to me and I screamed loudly. Johnny the ghost was coming to me and I tried backing away from him.

He held his knife and said " This is the only way" he sounded so dark and far way. I tried pulling away, but he grabbed my wrist and before I knew what happened I past out cold on the floor.

I awoke breathing deeply, I had tears in my eyes. I was shaking like mad, and I looked down at my wrist. Had I cut my wrists or did the ghost of Johnny do this? Suddenly my body felt cold and strange.

"Ponyboy!" It was Soda standing in the door way gasping. "Why? Why?" he said to me sounding scared for me.

" Help … Me..?" I cried sounding just like Johnny did.

" Oh Pony" Soda said and he picked me up and carried me out wrapped in a towel. He change me into warm clothes and yelled for Darry to come.

"What happened?" Darry asked shocked.

" It was a ghost.. He cut my wrist! Johnny's ghost... ghost." I said gasping. Was I losing my mind?

" Ponyboy Michael Curtis! Why would you want to cut yourself?" Darry asked me sternly. All I could do was stare at him. I pointed at him, laughed and fell back on my bed,. What was going on with me? Why was I acting this way? This is not me? Not at all like me. Darry shook his head and told Soda to call 911.

I wasn't crazy was I? Why was Johnny's ghost coming to me? What does it want from me? Why choose me for help?

Before I knew it the ambulance came but it was not the normal one it was for a mental hospital. What the hell was going on? I'm not crazy. " Soda! Soda! Darry! How could you!" I cried as I struggled to get free from the doctor.

One pulled out what look like a type of shot and he gave the shot in my arm and I clamed down. I was tired and mad. How could they do this to me? I was their baby brother. If mom and dad were alive they wouldn't let them do this to me.

I was being strapped down on to a stretcher. I couldn't understand why my own brothers would do this to me. I wasn't crazy. Is that what they thought? Soda of all people I thought would have not let them do this. But all he did was watch them and let them do this to me.

I saw the door of the ambulance close with me inside it. I made sure the last look I gave my brothers that night was a nasty one. I wanted them to know how mad I was with them. I saw the sad looks on their faces and that showed me, that my face got to them.

**That's all for now, R&R and sorry if short be longer next time. **


	2. Bloody foot prints

**Notes: Sorry for the long wait. Thanks for all the reviews! As you wanted here is chapter 2, enjoy and R&R PLZ.**

**Declaimer: don't own The outsiders**

**Chapter two: Bloody foot prints**

**Pony's POV**

As soon we arrived they rolled me inside the mental hospital. My cut wrists were wrapped up and taped so I couldn't get at them. I soon found myself in a room that was dark lying in a cold bed, hooked up to some kind of machine. I could hear my doctor, Doctor Wilson. He was a young man with brown hair and he stood 5'5. I listened to him talk on and on to Darry, thinking I was crazy. Bah, that's what I say to that.

" Mr.Curtis, now I'm going to ask you again and I want you to tell me this time." Doctor Wilson said calmly to my eldest brother, Darry.

" Okay" Darry said to him, in a quiet voice.

Doctor Wilson cleared his throat and began to talk once more, " Has your brother, Ponyboy had mental illness in the past?".

" Well… no, this is the first time he has shown any signs of it at all" Darry replied simply. Just by the sound of his voice you could tell he was scared and Darry was never scared.

" I see… What did you say your brother was talking about before?" Doctor Wilson asked Darry.. I shifted in my bed the thought of what happened made me sick.

" He said something about Johnny's ghost" Darry told him. Just from the sound of Darry's voice you could tell, he was scared for me then. I felt bad for him. I didn't want him to have to see me like this.

"Ghost huh? Okay, who's this Johnny person?" Doctor Wilson asked Darry. How dare he say that about Johnny I thought and started breathing weirdly and yelped out loud.

"Johnny, he was Pony's best friend… He died a few months ago. Johnny was very close to Ponyboy" Darry told him sounding sad. I felt then that I would start bawling in spite of myself. However I didn't. I only let out a small whimper and then a giggle. What the hell is wrong with me?

Later that night I had been trying to fall to sleep, but I found it hard to. I laid there listening to the ticking sound of the clock on the wall and dripping of the sink in the bathroom.

" _Help… me…help.. me.."_ I jumped as I heard the cries for help. It sounded so distant from me, but yet so close by? I sat up in my bed and slowly moved my way to the bathroom.

"Hey Ponyboy, I heard what happen" I jumped and turned to see Two-bit standing in the doorway. God knows why he was doing here this late at night. But I had no time to ask him why. " So… They have gone and placed you in the funny farm?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

" Did you hear the cries for help? They were coming form the bathroom" I said to him and glanced in the bathroom to find no one.

" No" Two-bit answered me sounding confused.

_"Help me.. Help me.."_ I could hear it again and this time it was louder. Two-bit must be nutty if he can't hear that time.

" Did you hear it? There it was again" I said to him and I walked trying to follow the voice that I knew belong to Johnny now.

" Ponyboy.. your feet.. There's blood.." Two-bit gasped and I quickly turned and looked down. There was bloody foot prints. I held up my foot saw no blood on it. I placed my feet back down and walked once more and more bloody foot print showed up.

" We have to help him… We have to help Johnny, man.." I moaned as Two-bit just stood there staring at me like I've gone crazy.

"Pony… there' no one there, man " Two-bit told me confused.

_"Help me…. Help me…"_ Johnny's cries were going off again and they had sounded liked they were coming from the hall. I made my way to the hall and glanced up and down the hallway.. Before I could go any farther with that, Doctor Wilson and a blonde nurse came in and part me to my bed.

" No!… No! Wait! Johnny's in trouble" I cried out to them, I tried to make them listen to me but it wasn't working very well at all.

"Easy There Ponyboy, just take a deep breath" Doctor Wilson told me.

"NO! You have listen to me! PLEASE!" I cried even louder. All Two-bit could do was stand there watching me. " Two-bit! Make them listen to me!" I cried out to him. But he didn't help me at all.

" Calm down!" Doctor Wilson told me sternly and tried to push me down on the bed and kept yelling out, until the nurse gave me a shot and I dropped on the bed sleeping.

The next day I rose quickly me and felt tired still. As I laid in my bed I noticed the bloody footprints were gone now. If Johnny wants help, what was it that he wanted? How could I possibly help him, if he was dead?

**That's all for Chapter 2, PLZ R&R.**


	3. Look Beyond

**Notes: Thanks for the reviews. It won't be just like Smallville-- different --got part of the idea from it. Turning it into my own ideas. This chapter has part of a song with it. PLZ R&R **

**Declaimer: I don't own The Outsiders, just doctor Wilson. And I also don't own the four finger thing, idea that's form Patch Adams.**

**Chapter 3: Look Beyond**

_**you don't remember me but i remember you  
i lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
but who can decide what they dream?  
and dream i do...  
**_

**Pony's POV**

Three days go by and I haven't heard from Johnny's ghost at all. I started having thoughts that maybe I truly was seeing things. But it all seemed so real, I guess I'll never know for sure.

The doctor is going to let me go in a couple of days as long as I promise not hurt myself. I never did in the first place. But I really don't want to get into that issue with them again. If I did I would have no way out of here.

It is time of the day when all the patients get have free time. I felt strange here because I didn't fit in. I sat on a chair in the room watching everyone and then I saw old man Samson. I always wondered why he was in a place like this, the man was really smart. He might have just dug a little bit too deep in the human mind for his own good. He was the only one here that believe me about the ghost.

I went over to him and sat down and he looked up at me and smiled." Hello Ponyboy" He greeted me. He was working on some kind blue prints for something.

" Hello Mr. Samson" I greeted him and look down at his work that was in front him.

" How many fingers am I holding up?" He asked me, holding up four fingers in my face.

" Uh.. Four?" I guessed. I wasn't sure what he was trying to get at.

" No, look beyond them. Now tell me how many do you see?" he asked me. " Remember focus on them let your eyes drift off a little".

I kept staring at them, my vision blurred a little and I saw eight fingers, not four, eight. " Eight" I told him.

He smiled, he couldn't be more happy. "That's right" He said and then went back to his work.

I watched him a little bit more and my eyes wandered cross the room to Mike. He was a 15 year old kid that was scared of the sun. He glanced out of the window as the sun shone in and he screamed loudly and ran around in circles. That was until the doctors grabbed him and gave him a shot. He calmed down quite quickly after that.

Later that night, I was up late trying to fall to sleep but I couldn't. The clock's ticking was very loud and the sound of dripping water in the bathroom drove me nuts. I sighed, annoyed and tried to close my eyes. My mind started wandering about. It finally hit me what Mr. Samson was trying tell me. He didn't exactly mean look beyond his fingers, but just to look beyond what something seems to be. It can be something else , something more.

Maybe that's what he was trying to tell me about Johnny's ghost. That I have to look deep down inside of the issue. How can I look beyond a ghost? That was a good question, but I had to trust Mr. Samson on this one.

I closed my heavy eyes and fell to sleep. I started to dream and it seem so real to me. _' I see the valley where the church is. The church was fine and the kids were running about the place. I thought well everything is fine, so this was what really happen. Wait no it wasn't. I looked up to see the church on fire and I tried to run but I couldn't move my feet. I could see Johnny dash in the church to save the kids. He didn't come out at all. I could hear his cries for help. 'HELP ME! PONYBOY! HELP ME!" He cried and I couldn't help him. I just stood there. I started to cry. His body was in flames and he yelled at me. " How could you let this happen… This is your fault…Ponyboy please…."._

" _Johnny… I'm sorry.. I'm sorry… I didn't mean for it to happen… it's all my fault.. Johnny" I sobbed._

"_Ponyboy… wake up.. your dreaming" I could hear Soda's vioce call out to me form the sky._

I opened my eyes and came face to face with Soda. He looked so concern and worried. " Soda…I." I started to say but it came out in sobs. I hugged him and he held me. At that moment I knew what I had to do. I had to go back where this all began, the church that had burnt down.

**That's all for now, PLZ R&R.**


	4. Back to the Church

**Notes: Thanks for the reviews Soda had just arrived hospital at the point, check on Pony. Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy. PLZ R&R  
Declaimer: I don't own the outsiders, just Mr. Samson and Doctor Wilson or any character you don't know.**

**Chapter 4: Back to the Church  
Pony's POV  
**

Days later I'm finally at home safe with my brothers. I had recently heard that Mr. Samson had been sent home as well. I had plans that day tp go the brunt church, but had make them around when Darry and Soda were at church. I knew that Darry would never have me let go up there. I knew had no choice but go back and beside was for Johnny.

I sat at the kitchen table eating my eggs as Soda and Darry got ready for work. As Darry walked in the room I quickly look down my eggs and I put a fork full eggs in my mouth. " Take care yourself Buddy" Darry tell me as he grabs his keys and shoving them in his pocket. " Two-bit will be here look after you".

What does he think I'm a baby? Oh well, he mean well. Then it hit me, how would I get the church with Two-bit here? Maybe he would understand and come with me. Or Maybe he just forget to come over? He did that sometimes, okay he does that a lot.

Soon after Soda and Darry left for work I was washing the dish and listen to the radio. I was hoping that Two-bit wouldn't show up. I soon found that I was right and I headed to the church. I would be back by supper, so Darry wouldn't find out a thing.

I rode a bus there, it is too long of a drive but was long enough. I soon got off and went back up the place I thought I would never return. This time I made the way up here alone and sacred. It seem to be the longest walk of my life. You know how it is when you are scared of something that is going to happen, and now you have no choice, that seem to be forever until you get there or happen. But when you don't know what to do.

Soon the church came into my view and quickly head over to it. It was indeed brunt down but some of it still remain. I walked closer to it and that was when I heard the vice. _" Ponyboy… you came… to help me..." _the voice called out but I couldn't tell where it was coming from and why did sound like Johnny's voice too?

" What? Who are you?… Where are you?" I called out hoping the voice could hear me and answer me.

_"I'm in here Pony, Hurry quickly in the church" _the voice called.

" Are you in the Church?" I asked it.

_" Yes… Now hurry" _the voice said to me, it sound so much like Johnny but how do I know if it is.

" Who are you?" I asked as I ran up to the brunt down Church.

_" I'm surprise at you, not knowing your own best buddy"_ the voice said to me.

" Johnny? Is it really you?" I asked, feel that funny lump in your throat before you start crying.

_" Yea its me"_ Johnny's voice called out to me.

" Wait, are you the ghost that was in the bathroom? So I'm not crazy?" I called out to him.

_" Yep your not Crazy, man"_ Johnny answers me.

" Can I see you?" I asked him.

_" You can always see me Pony. When ever you want too. Just call my name" _Johnny tells me.

" I mean, can I see you now?" I said.

_" Sure just come in the church. I'm here"_ Johnny tells me and I ran up to the church and goes inside.

" Huh, Johnny I can't see you" I called out, waiting for his answer over just show himself.

_"Think harder"_ He says to me.

" What on earth are you talking about?" I asked him.

_" Your smart you should know. I'm only in your head maybe. Think about that"_ Johnny says. " I have to go now".

" Wait no Johnny! I have so many questions to ask you" I said hopeing he wouldn't leave me again. But I was to late he's gone for now.

**That's all for now PLZ R&R**


End file.
